streitstadtfandomcom-20200214-history
Fae
The fae, also known as sidhe, elves, or people of the hills, are mysterious, ethereal creatures with a variety of physical forms and skills. The one common factor: Fae seem to have a keen sense of humor, often at the expense of humans. The common traits of your typical fae include shapeshifting, extraordinary magical abilities, and peculiar beauty, as well as a tendency to live well beyond any age of man. The workings of fae are shrouded in mystery, and few will ever know that they’ve conducted business with one--even more so because of the tendency of meetings with fae often ending in one’s death, or worse. Distressingly common in Knochenwalde, Fairy Rings are a common meeting spot for fae, and a favored place to gallivant during moonlit nights. Depending on one’s standing with the fae, faerie rings can either mean very good luck, or very bad luck. ---- Strengths * Immortality: Fae live unknowably long lives, but ‘really buggering long’ is the current estimate. * Magic: ''Superior magical abilities to that of any other race. * '''Shapeshifting': Fae have ability to magically shroud themselves and conceal their true nature. Also know as ‘glamour’. * Ley Lines: Fae draw magic from the very earth, and are often able to tell where the richest deposits of such magic are hidden so that they may draw from them. Weaknesses * Moonlight Sickness: Fae thrive by light of the moon, and if deprived thereof, they will rapidly lose their beauty and youthful appearance. Without moonlight, their minds will crumble and their magic turn incredibly errant, possibly even backfire on themselves. Fae need moonlight as much as a human needs to eat or sleep. Yes a human can go without eating for a day or two, but they aren't going to be feeling too good about it. * Iron: Iron in its purest form is poison to fae. Siphoning their magic into the metal, it will burn and peel away their skin. The more refined and pure the iron, the stronger adverse effects on the fae, while shaped iron is rumored to be even more abhorrent. For example, an iron knife embedded in a door-frame is said to render a fae unable to enter. (In some cases steel can have similar effects on Fae, but to a much lesser extent.) * Mirrors: Mirrors coated with water and left outside during moonlit nights seem to confuse fae. The blank and shiny surface may trick them into dancing around the mirror, believing it to be the real thing. Mirrors can sometimes reveal a Fae's true form depending on a couple factors. 1) their overall competence in disguising 2)how much they do or don't bathe in moonlight * True Names: Knowing the True Name of a fae grants you power over them. Fae guard their true name for this reason, sharing it only with those closest to them. To be controlled by one's true name is a very serious matter, akin to being owned. Beware… fae live long lives, and are very prone to holding a grudge. * Salt: Although salt will not harm a Fae, it is a strong deterrent and they generally avoid it. If a Fae was standing within a circle of salt, they would have an relatively hard time leaving or using their powers. * Bread: Bread is also found to be a deterrent to some fae, but it generally has no effects other than grossing them out * Church Bells+ Churches: Fae can not stand the sound of church bells, the effects can range from a minor ear ringing to a full blown migraine. Overall, Church bells sound much louder to Fae. They can enter churches and be close to crosses, but not without feeling repulsed. It's like hanging bread up all over the walls, who does that. * Lying: Fae cannot lie without experiencing repercussions. Lying can range from a quick but excruciating amount of pain (think 1-5 seconds), or send them into a convulsion. While this can be considered a weakness, it also means Fae are masters of twisting their own words and the words of others and creating semantic loopholes. Other info: * Fae will do everything in their power to keep the promises they make. * You won't usually catch a Fae saying things like "thank you" or "I'm sorry". Both of these statements suggest that the speaker owes the listener something, and Fae are usually hyperaware of debts/favors. * Sometimes thanking a Fae can come off as offensive, as they usually believe everything they do is pretty effin' awesome and mere words, perfunctory lip service, hardly suffices. * On the note of debts and favors, try not to accept gifts from Fae unless they are paying you back for something you have already done for them. They are all too willing to lure you into a service and will NOT let you forget that you owe them. They aren't too wild about accepting gifts themselves unless they can confirm they are given without expectation of reciprocation, or if they are willing to return the favor. Category:Creatures